A Fairy Tale
by volk-krosh
Summary: One shot in the Rose Manor. SeixYouko, Shoujoai. Just a little seminarrative approach to the view. By Ethereal Ohitoyoshi
1. Disclaimer

_Disclaimer:_

_This story is based on Maria-Sama Ga Miteru which obviously doesn't belong to me, and I didn't write this story either, my friend Ethereal Ohitoyoshi did but since her account hasn't been enabled she's posting it with mine and most likely the story will be moved once the account is up._

_Thank you everyone I hope you enjoy!!_

_-SSVK_


	2. A Fairy Tale

One raven haired young woman was sitting by the Manor window, calmly sipping a cup of steaming jasmine tea with only a smidge of honey to make the smell even more appealing,

She was so composed and serene that her presence only seemed to encompass the rest of the scene, an empty room, the dimming light of the sun making its way through the trees around the Manor and the quiet sounds of the leaves falling from them. The weather was cold, but anyone who had been able to enjoy this scene would have felt the warmth a lonesome soul in need of care transpires.

She was a prince inside a princess' body, ever since she met love she has sought satisfaction, reciprocity. But instead she found herself becoming an observer, the kind of person every one knows is there, everyone listens to and notices, but also the one person no one ever gets to know, the one no one ever asks… Only because it is said that one's world is usually reflected in one's character and personality, one's image. Of course with many that's the case, but our prince, just by definition was raised in a castle, one that had many walls the common villager would never understand, one that had a king and a queen that cold and logic as need be were never able to care properly for the royal child.

Our prince however never stopped believing, never relinquished that will, she kept a smile on her face and a sword on her hand, a crown on her head and a lit fire in her eyes, she kept her soul unstained of earthly dirt, her mind clean of presumptuous or arrogant thoughts. She kept quiet and accepting, yet tender and soft in the darkness of her room, up in the highest tower, always behaving, always containing and always hopeful.

Until one day her shining love came along crossing her path, little did she know her love had another, she was taught to be cold, she was taught to follow and so she did, she retrieved before the wound became to great to heal, she chose to watch and wait, she chose to understand love for what it is… The happiness of the loved one comes first and she knew her love would only be happy with the one they wanted.

One Christmas day her love was hurt, she knew this would happen but stayed out of it due to explicit requests, she waited and nurtured, she loved and cared. But once again when her love was healed, she was pushed aside, nothing could really sate her love and she knew as a friend, as an observer she would remain by her love's side but as a lover she would have only ethereal happiness that would go even faster than it could come. So once again she stayed, once again she watched, once again she was sitting here in a cold day waiting to see her love walk from afar.

She was so weak inside that without realizing it, our prince went to sleep, she dreamt of world of fairy tales, she saw herself with her love in a green valley where they could be together and have their happily ever after, yet life isn't that giving and every dream has to end.

Another young girl made her way through the door of the Manor without any given aim, she saw our prince and her scene, she saw the beauty she could surround herself with without even trying, she was afraid of breaking the spell, yet she chose to move, she had taken a choice and she couldn't back out.

She walked towards our prince and kneeled before her, just enjoying the sight of the sun running through our prince's hair, the way the blackness became golden and shone lighting the room for her, yes she knew if this hair was offering it's light it could only be for her…

The kneeling girl allowed herself to take our prince's hand, taking pleasure on it's touch, it's untold softness, she knew what this hand was able to do, to create. She knew by doing this she could wake the prince, yet she couldn't keep herself from it, she needed to touch this beautiful mirage before her, she needed to know it existed beyond the reach of her imagination once more.

Indeed this touch woke our prince and brought her back to the land of the conscious, she first was puzzled by the closeness of her love, but after no longer than two seconds her mind came to her and allowed her to once more flaunt her bland unspeaking mask before her, the one thing that had allowed her to carry on this long. "What are you doing?" she said with the coldest tone she was able to find.

"You know…" her love spoke calmly, this mask was nothing new to her but for the first time she would refuse to comply, she would refuse to play along and instead speak of that which lays underneath behind the stares and brushes, behind the walls and lies. "… You don't need to jump every time I dare take a step your way"

"Please…" the tone of her love worked a magic our prince had never seen before, making her quiver even on her thoughts.

Her love didn't mutter a word, but answered by caressing the hand that she had between her own, delicately almost as if she was afraid it would break. Making our prince turn her face aside, if this continued she could loose what little control she had before her love.

"I'm serious" were the only words that needed exiting hr love's lips to make her react.

"I don't understand your feelings…" our prince spoke slowly trying to contain her feelings inside the crystal ball they have been kept, she looked out the window while her words made their way out into the wind "You say you're "serious" about your advances towards me… While you do the same with everyone else" her last words cold and hard, when hurting our prince couldn't manage to stay as hermetic as she desired.

"Jealous?" her love looked up and our prince chose to avoid her question "Hmm… I wonder" she said.

"You've finally started worrying about it… I'm glad" was all her love needed to say to make the fire she carried within grow un a blaze.

"What's **that** supposed to mean?" our prince finally looked back at her love, this time with anger behind her words. She could stand anything her love gave her but being insulted wasn't something she appreciated and she liked to make herself be understood.

Now that her love had her attention, she made the decision of saying what had been on her mind all along, all she had wanted with the precious words was to enable our prince to regain her feet, even at her own expense.

"Youko… There's someone I've had on my mind… ever sine that Christmas day…" her love kept caressing our prince's hand while she spoke gentle words to her. "That person, has plenty to butt in and say about other people's lives, but when it comes to her own love life, she doesn't have a clue…" her love moved a hand towards her face, focusing on her hair yet not her face softly stroking what they touched, allowing for the feel to sink in. "She's built thick walls around herself and doesn't really let other people get close to her. Always strong yet afraid, like a delicate rose inside a princess's heart who's shut herself away in a castle."

Our prince was unable to believe these words, she was unable to believe she had indeed left the world of the dreaming and returned to the life she had, "What are you doing?" her words only a murmur…

"Right now…" her love took her hand to her lips and tenderly grazed her lips against it continuing to speak to our prince "I'm braking down those walls little by little, and trying to get closer to the princess… The esteemed princess who saved me when I'd hit rock bottom"

"Sei…" was the last word our prince said before the fairy tale reached it's last paragraph to be written…

Our prince turned into the girl she always was, her love turned into nothing but the girl who was always by her side. The kiss they shared, the moments that followed, the tears and whispers, the caresses and love, all part of a fairy tale for a different moment in a different place.

--More than friends but less than lovers-- 


	3. The After Work

The after work, yes… I didn't want to ruin the story by including this on it so here are the only notes I could think of.

I said when I decided to publish something I would offer it to those I love and so this is what I do….

The Yeskaodas, from top to bottom, my inspiration and strength. Ara-sama my protector and lover, my guiding soul. J-sempai my friend and accomplice **my** sempai. Onee-sama… well what can I say? My Onee-sama!! …. HD my HD! XD

Corny? Yes I am, thanks. But either way I hope that not only those I mentioned but whomever else reads this likes it, I'm not sure where it all came from XD

If anyone wants to shoot me for the corny-ness take a shot, but I did give you all a fluff warning!!

And yah, this is my first published story, so… there you all have it to do with as you like!

-Teh Ethereal One!


End file.
